


Le bûcher

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Desperation, Disabled Character, Doomed Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Fire, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hope, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Identity, Lies, Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Swearing, Teenagers, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Vulnerability, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: La maison des Potter a flambé pendant l'été. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Personne ne le sait. La cadette de la famille, Lily, détient toutes les clefs. Mais elle est plongée dans le coma, et le temps qu'elle se réveille, il sera sans doute trop tard. Les flammes nous auront déjà consumés.Cette histoire est la nôtre. Celle de James Sirius Potter et la mienne, le mec paumé au fond de la classe. L'ado déterminé à voir au-delà du bûcher, même si cela signifie qu'il devra y rester."Fire is never a gentle master"
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le bûcher

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, j'utilise du vocabulaire vulgaire dans cette histoire. Je traite aussi de thématiques difficiles comme LE VIOL (mentionné, pas montré), l'abus de substances illicites, et les relations toxiques. 
> 
> Cette histoire traite aussi d'identité, d'amitié, d'amour et de ce que c'est que d'être humain. 
> 
> Elle sera sûrement en vrac parce que mes persos sont cassés et en vrac. 
> 
> Je n'écris pas souvent à la première personne du singulier, j'espère que mon style ne sera pas trop cabossé. :/
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

_Chapitre 1_

Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé au 12 Square Grimmaurd cet été-là. 

Bien sûr, des rumeurs avaient circulé. Des voisins racontaient qu’ils avaient vu la maison des Potter prendre feu vers trois heures du matin et qu’à huit heures, il n’en restait plus rien. Des membres de la Brigade de la Police Magique avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux du crime presque sur le champ. Cela n’avait rien changé. Les flammes, avait rapporté un employé du Département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques, n’étaient pas naturelles. Elles étaient _indomptables_. Certains affirmaient qu’elles étaient l’œuvre de la magie noire. D’autres hurlaient au crime. Harry Potter fêtait ses quarante ans le lendemain, ainsi que son départ du service des Aurors. Le Magenmagot devait se réunir pour lui remettre la médaille du mérite après de longues années de bons et loyaux services rendus à la communauté sorcière. On avait voulu le tuer. Ce ne pouvait être que cela… Les Aurors eux-mêmes semblaient pencher pour cette solution. 

_Quelqu’un, quelque part, avait tenté d’assassiner le héros du monde sorcier._

_Mais qui ?_

La véritable question était « pourquoi ? », mais comme les enquêteurs en charge de l’affaire étaient cons comme des brossdurs, il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce qu’ils prennent le problème dans ce sens-là. 

Je crachai un nuage de fumée et roulai sur le dos pour inspecter de plus près les grilles de mots croisés qui figuraient à la page 34 de la Gazette, remplis la dernière colonne (« acromentule », treize points), et écrasai ma cigarette sur la photo de notre nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, Hermione Granger. Ma mère en avait des tas à la maison. Elle s’en servait pour allumer le feu ou rédiger sa liste de courses. 

« Vous êtes encore là, Doyle ? » 

Je reposai mon exemplaire froissé de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur ma table de chevet, les lèvres pincées. 

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore fumé… C’est une infirmerie, ici, pas un boudoir pour drogués ! L’air doit être respirable. Dès le matin… Nom d’un chaudron, je n’ose même pas imaginer l’état de vos poumons… 

— Ce n’est pas le dernier numéro, coupai-je en désignant le journal. Celui-ci date d’hier. Apportez-moi celui d’aujourd’hui. 

— Il est six heures du matin, Doyle, le courrier n’est pas encore arrivé, répliqua sèchement Mrs Ruskin. Et vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question. 

— Je pensais qu’elle était rhétorique. » 

Mrs Ruskin renâcla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle portait encore sa robe de chambre, une espèce d’immondice jaune et rose qui tombait en lambeaux par endroits, et une paire de chaussons usés. Son regard tomba sur la demi-douzaine de flacons de Potions de Sommeil sans rêves éparpillés sur le matelas et au pied de mon lit, puis sur le parchemin recouvert de gribouillis qui dépassait de sous mon oreiller. Une grimace étira ses lèvres, et je sus d’avance ce qu’elle allait dire. 

« Être insomniaque ne vous donne pas l’autorisation de monopoliser l’infirmerie, jeune homme. 

— Je ne monopolise pas l’infirmerie, je n’occupe qu’un seul lit. Et ce n’est pas comme si elle était bondée, ajoutai-je en indiquant les lits vides qui entouraient le mien. 

— …Ni de vous servir dans mon stock de médicaments, continua Mrs Ruskin en balayant mes paroles d’un geste de la main. 

— Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas dormir sans. 

— … _Surtout sans mon autorisation_ , insista lourdement Mrs Ruskin. 

— Je me passe très bien de votre autorisation. 

— J’ai cru le constater, en effet, rétorqua l’infirmière d’un ton caustique. Je me fais du souci, pour vous, jeune homme. 

— Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. 

— Vos professeurs se plaignent déjà de votre comportement et ça fait à peine une semaine que vous êtes revenu à Poudlard… 

— Okay. » 

Mrs Ruskin soupira. Je n’aurais su dire si c’était de dépit ou de contrariété. Certainement un mélange des deux, à en juger par la façon dont elle se massait la nuque. On aurait dit qu’elle souhaitait se dévisser la tête. 

« Vous êtes insupportable quand vous vous y mettez, Monsieur Doyle. 

— Il paraît. 

— Vous savez, votre mauvaise humeur permanente ne ramènera pas votre… » 

Je l’arrêtai d’un claquement de doigts. Cette fois-ci, son soupir avait perdu de sa morgue. 

« Je suis certaine que vous vous sentiriez mieux si acceptiez de vous confier à quelqu’un. Parler de ses angoisses est la meilleure façon d’en venir à bout, croyez-moi. » 

Un sursaut de mauvaise humeur me tordit l’estomac. Si elle évoquait encore ce fichu Docteur Myers devant moi… 

« Je suis certaine que le docteur Myers serait ravi de vous aider si seulement vous acceptiez de coopé… » 

J’attrapai mon oreiller et le balançai dans la pièce. Il survola la tête de Mrs Ruskin et atterrit près de la porte de l’infirmerie dans un « pouf » étouffé. Mrs Ruskin me jeta un regard noir. Je le luis rendis volontiers. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre d’un geste si brusque que je crus qu’elle allait s’étouffer avec. _Si seulement…_

« C’est une retenue que vous voulez ? Si c’est le cas, continuez ainsi, vous êtes bien parti pour récurer mes chaudrons jusqu’à la fin de l’année. 

— Je n’ai pas besoin de me « confier à quelqu’un », dis-je en appuyant exagérément sur les dernières syllabes. Je vais bien. 

— « Aller bien » et « être apathique » ne sont pas des synonymes, rétorqua Mrs Ruskin en fronçant les sourcils. 

— Vous me trouvez apathique ? » 

Je repensai à la fois où, sous l’effet de la colère, j’avais dévissé l’un des lustres de l’infirmerie pour qu’il s’écrase sur son bureau. L’épisode remontait au soir de ma rentrée en Sixième année, il y a cinq jours, et j’étais certain qu’il était aussi frais dans son esprit que dans le mien. 

« Déconnecté de vos émotions serait peut-être plus adéquat, convint Mrs Ruskin en reniflant avec dédain. Vous ne contrôlez pas vos sautes d’humeur, Doyle. C’est dangereux. 

— Je ne suis pas malade, dis-je à voix basse. 

— Ce n’est pas à vous d’établir un diagnostic, vous n’êtes pas Guérisseur. 

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’être un Médicomage chevronné pour savoir que vous racontez de la merde. » 

Mon air de défi dut lui déplaire car elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et de nettoyer le bazar qui régnait sur ma table de chevet. Je la regardai faire en me mordant la langue. Je n’étais pas _apathique_. Je n’avais pas besoin de sessions avec un psychomage. Seuls les tarés rendaient visite à ce genre de Guérisseurs, _et je n’étais pas_ _fou_. Je n’étais définitivement pas fou. Seulement un peu contrarié par ces putains de cauchemars et ces putains de regards en coin et cette putain de prévenance qui s’emparait de tout le monde à chaque fois que j’entrais dans une pièce, et ces imbéciles de mecs qui partageaient mon dortoir, et… 

« Je ne suis pas fou. 

— Je n’ai jamais dit que… 

— C’est écrit en majuscules sur votre visage, rétorquai-je en la fusillant du regard. Vous pensez que je pète un câble. 

— Rien n’est marqué sur mon visage, Monsieur Doyle. 

— JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. FOU. 

— Cessez de crier ainsi, vous allez réveiller tout le château ! » 

Je repoussai mes couvertures d’un mouvement abrupt, cherchant fébrilement ma baguette magique dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Cette vieille peau voulait me voir ficher le camp ? Très bien. Parfait. De toute manière, je détestais l’infirmerie. Les draps puaient l’essence de Murlap et le soleil vous grillait les neurones dès le réveil parce que personne n’avait jugé bon d’installer des putains de rideaux. Autant aller squatter un placard à balais, au moins on était certain d’avoir la paix. 

Mrs Ruskin tenta de me retenir tandis que j’enfilai mon pantalon et ma chemise d’uniforme mais je me dégageai de son emprise pour rassembler mes affaires et les fourrer en vrac dans mon vieux sac à dos. 

« Ma baguette. Où est ma baguette ? 

— Au nom de Merlin, Doyle, calmez-vous…. 

— Je ne trouve pas ma baguette ! 

— Elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! » 

Je me tournai vers elle, les dents serrées. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. De la peur ? _Non_. De la culpabilité. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Ruskin avait dû me confisquer ma baguette quand j’étais arrivé hier soir. Evidemment, je ne m’en étais pas aperçu. Je n’avais pas les idées claires en poussant les portes de l’infirmerie. Je me souvenais seulement m’être effondré sur mon lit et des tambours qui battaient dans ma tête à chaque fois que j’ouvrais les yeux. Des milliers d’ongles qui grattaient contre ma boite crânienne. De ma gorge sèche et de ma bouche pâteuse. Je m’étais fait rouler dans la poudre de Bulbonox par cette mégère en pyjama. 

« Je n’aime pas du tout ce visage, dis-je en pointant sa figure ridée comme un pruneau de mon index. 

— Il va falloir vous y habituer car je ne compte pas me refaire faire le nez », déclara Ruskin d’un ton tranchant. 

Peut-être aurais-je ri si la disparition de ma baguette magique n’était pas en jeu. Je me contentai d’arquer un sourcil. 

« Alors, elle est où ? 

— Quoi ? 

— _Ma baguette_. 

— Que Merlin m’emporte si j’en sais quelque chose, s’écria Mrs Ruskin en levant les bras d’un air exaspéré. 

— On se demande ce qu’il attend… » 

Mrs Ruskin contourna mon lit pour se placer devant moi, sa baguette magique dans une main et l’autre tirant comme une forcenée sur l’un des pans de son affreuse robe de chambre. 

« Vous allez récurer mes chaudrons, Doyle. Ce soir. Demain soir. Après-demain. Jusqu’à la fin du trimestre, s’il le faut. Mais je refuse que vous me parliez sur ce ton. Si vous élevez une fois de plus la voix contre moi, je demanderais votre expulsion définitive. C’est bien clair ? 

— Mais… 

— Pas de « mais ». J’enlève dix points à Poufsouffle. Ça suffit, maintenant. 

— Ma baguette… » 

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque et une voix résonna dans mon dos, enrouée et râpeuse. A peine plus épaisse qu’une brise en hiver. Chaque mot prononcé comme frotté contre du papier de verre. 

« C’est ça que tu cherches, Doyle ? » 

_Ma baguette… Oh_ . 

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours que James Sirius Potter avait repris, comme tous les étudiants de notre promotion, le chemin de l’école. Cinq jours que je le croisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, assis sur un banc de la Grande Salle, perdu dans des grimoires poussiéreux à la bibliothèque, ou au détour d’une salle de classe. Cinq jours plus tard, il me faisait toujours le même effet qu’à cet instant où je l’avais revu sur le quai de la gare, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard, le col de sa cape remonté sur ses joues pour dissimuler les horribles cicatrices qui recouvraient la partie gauche de son visage. _Un putain de coup de poing dans l’estomac_ , voilà l’effet qu’il produisait sur moi. Cette fois-ci, son visage était à nu, exposant la chair brûlée comme un trophée, et dans cette composition de rouges ardents et de roses passionnés, deux grands yeux noirs interrogeaient les miens. _Bordel_. Était-il possible d’entrer en combustion spontanée d’un simple battement de cils ? J’aurais dû le savoir. J’aurais dû savoir que le goût dégueulasse que la cigarette avait laissé sur ma langue me perforerait l’œsophage à la simple vue de James Potter. J’aurais dû savoir que ses pommettes débiles me nargueraient comme avant « l’incident ». James Potter. Le tombeur de ces dames. Le digne héritier des Potter-Weasley. Le fils de héros parfait. Défiguré. Je me demandais si les autres le trouvaient toujours attirant, après que le feu ait léché les angles saillants de sa figure. Je me demandais aussi s’il avait pleuré en comprenant que sa maison flambait. Mais comme c’était pas le genre de question qu’on posait à un quasi-inconnu, j’optai pour quelque chose d’autre : 

« Tu connais mon nom ? » 

Potter n’eut pas le temps de répondre : Mrs Ruskin se jeta pratiquement sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. 

« Monsieur Potter ! Il est à peine six heures, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Ce sont ces vilaines douleurs, c’est ça ? Voyons voir si j’ai quelque chose pour remédier à cela. Mon pauvre chéri… Tenez, asseyez-vous ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un lit près du mien, je vais chercher mon matériel… 

— Je suis toujours là, marmonnai-je à l’intention de Mrs Ruskin. Si vous voulez aller baiser ailleurs, ce ne serait pas de refus. » 

Je n’osai pas tourner la tête vers Potter, mais son petit rire gêné m’apprit qu’il m’avait entendu. Je m’efforçai péniblement de ne pas sourire comme un débile. Cependant, ma satisfaction devait être évidente car Mrs Ruskin fit volte-face et me foudroya du regard. 

« Votre _langage_ , Monsieur Doyle… Et puis prenez vos affaires et partez, j’en ai jusque-là de vos âneries. Et n’oubliez pas votre réserve de cigarettes, je sais que vous la cachez sous votre sommier, je ne suis pas stupide. 

— Ça reste à voir. 

— …Et souvenez-vous que je vous attends ce soir en retenue. 

— Génial. J’ai hâte. » 

Je jetai mon sac sur mon dos, donnai un coup de pied à la table de chevet, glissai une fiole encore remplie en douce dans la poche de mon pantalon et m’apprêtai à tourner les talons quand une main ferme me retint par la manche de ma chemise. 

« Tu oublies ta baguette, Doyle. Je l’ai trouvée dans le couloir, tout à l’heure. Je voulais la déposer dans le bureau de Rusard mais j’ai cru entendre que tu souhaitais la récupérer. C’est bien elle ? 

— Ouais, répondis-je en évitant une fois de plus le regard de Potter. Merci. Salut. » 

Je ne m’enfuis pas de l’infirmerie. Après tout, je ne courus pas. Mais mon empressement était peut-être exagéré. 

Il me fallait des mots croisés. _Tout de suite._


End file.
